Baby!
by shadowsongtress
Summary: There are a millions why Kim could have written the infamous letter and I thought about this after watching some television. Maybe a baby was one reason.
1. Chapter 1

Kim looked at the test and looked at the test again. Something must have gone wrong with it, I will take another one and she grabs another one but the results are the same. What am I going to do, she thought. She decides to call her brother Jason since Aisha was in Africa and Trini was in Switzerland.

"Hey Kimmy."

"Hi Jason."

"What's wrong Kim?" He could tell from her voice that she was upset.

"I have a problem."

"Whatever it is I know we can find a solution to it."

"There are only a few options for this problem."

"What is the problem?"

"I uh I uh I am pregnant."

"How did that happen, never mind I know how it happened but what do you expect to do about it?"

"I honestly do not know."

"I think you should Tommy first then the two of you can figure out what to do."

"No Jason I cannot tell him."

"Why not?"

"I am pregnant; I was supposed to prevent this from happening until we were married."

"Kim things occur when they want to and God has a plan for everything."

"I think God thought that I would have been wise enough to not let this happen."

"Weren't you two using protection?"

"Of course I was on the pill and he used condoms." "One time I had forgotten to take a birth control pill by accident and that happened to be the day we had unprotected sex for the first time." "We did not try too it was a spur of the moment thing."

"If you forgot to take the pill then why did you two have sex?"

"I did not realize till after we had done it but I never told him."

"You need to talk to him."

"I can't."

"Yes you can."

"I will talk to him okay."

"Are you telling me the truth?"

"Yea, I will and soon."

"Alright then little sister and it will get better you will see."

"Okay and bye."

I cannot tell him that I am pregnant. We are only eighteen and he has yet to graduate and he has college and his career to start plus he is a power ranger which means our baby will have a target on his or her head. No I will not tell him.

Instead Kim writes a letter which turns into the infamous letter that broke the first power rangers couple and two people lost their soul mates.

A few weeks later Kim is at the Pan Global Games.

"Adam I am fine with watching Kim perform for the games."

"Are you sure I mean you two just broke up and it will be difficult to for you to see her."

"I will be fine okay, you all can watch her perform after all you became her friend the same time you became mine and I know that it will hurt her if you do not watch her."

"If you are sure man?"

"Go ahead."

The gang watches Kim perform and she does flawlessly. Tommy could sense something was wrong with Kim and wondered why.

Her new boyfriend can help her with whatever problem she has, thought bitterly. He began to look at the audience and other gymnasts to try to guess which one was her new boyfriend.

"Tommy, want to hang out later?"

"Sure kitty cat."

She reaches for him and gives him a kiss.

The rest of the gang minus Tanya think that something about this picture was not right and shared glances.

"Kim is doing well."

"Of course she is come on it's our Kimmy who knows gymnastics like the back of her hand."

"Billy you make an excellent point too bad we cannot be there to cheer her on."

"She knows that in spirit we are cheering for her."

"Yea you are but it does not feel the same though."

At the games, Kim has won all the gold medals for her events and is doing an interview with a reporter.

"So how does it feel to have taken the USA to victory?"

"It was a group effort."

"Aw but come on you did some really hard jumps and a killer dance routine, you have to feel very proud of yourself."

"I do." "Having an amazing coach, fellow gymnasts, and support has helped me to win the gold medals as well."

"You are such a sweet person and that is why you are a fan favorite and an honorable celebrity."

"I would not call myself a celebrity but I love being the fans favorite."

"Good luck with the games next year, back to you Stacey."

Kim gives the camera a big fake smile that only Tommy knows is not real. Maybe I should call Jason and see what is wrong with her. "Kat I cannot hang out tonight, how about another time."

"But Tommy, I want to have some fun with you tonight."

"I know but it will have to wait."

Damn I knew watching this was a bad idea for him to watch her perform. Now he will be stuck on her again. "I understand another night."

"Thanks for understanding."

Tommy leaves soon after making Adam think that they should have not watched the games but played basketball or mini golf.

"Hey Jason."

"What's up Tommy?"

"Nothing really just wanted to ask you something."

"Shoot."

"Is Kim okay?"

"Uh what you mean?"

"She was not happy about winning the games and before she uh broke up with me I had the strangest feeling wash over me."

"I think she ate something bad and was not feeling well and about the break up man, I think that was your subconscious preparing you for the break up." Jason hated lying to one of his best friends but could not tell him the truth since he promised Kim. He told her she was making one of the biggest mistakes of her life by not telling him what more could he do."

"Oh alright then." Tommy could sense that Jason was lying but he did not understand why he was lying to him."

"I am still coming to visit in a week."

"Good, I missed having you around, see you then bye."

"Bye."

"Kimberly Ann Hart."

"Jason why did you say my full name?"

"Tommy knows that something is wrong with you and soon he will realize what the problem is."

"How can he, I will just say the baby is the new guy's."

"Look Einstein he can count and see that the baby is his."

"I can say I cheated on him." "Look Jason I do not want my baby endanger because his or her daddy is a power ranger nor do I want to stop him from living his dream."

"So you can stop having yours but he gets to keep his."

"No I am living my dream of being a mother."

"I know this not how you imagine that dream to be."

"No it is not but who's to argue with God."

"I never said to argue with God, just do not keep a good man from his child."

"Okay I will tell Tommy and watch the evil duo or some other evil being want to kidnap my baby, stop him from going to college and have him work at some dead end job and hate me, no way bro."

"He will not hate you or have a dead end job." "No one will kidnap my niece or nephew especially not while I live."

"Oh you are so courageous and plus he is with Kat now."

"So only because he is trying to fill the void in his heart but he does not love her, he loves you." "Yes I am courageous and handsome."

"Oh Jason you are too much."

"Come with me to Angel Grove to tell him."

"Alright but if anything happens I get to do mean stuff to you."

"Like what?"

"You will see."

"Maybe Tommy should visit us in Florida."

"You are staying in Florida for a while?"

"As long as you need me."

"Thank you big brother." The two share a hug before Kim is suddenly tired and lies down but has to stop a craving for a smoothie and sends Jason to buy one.

"This should be Tommy's job; he was the one you had sex with."

"Oh Jason just buy my smoothie and some chili cheese fries with sour cream on top."

"I cannot wait till you tell him and you two can get married and have him run these crazy errands for you."

"Till then I have my big brother, no go before I kick your butt."

"Geez is that anyway to thank your big brother who is helping you?"

"GO!"

"Okay, okay you do not have to yell."

Kim slides down on her bed and signs. How well I tell him and will he take it? What if he stays with Kat and wants nothing to do with me or wants to take away our baby. What should I do God? She accidently hits the remote control to her stereo and Tommy and her song comes on. Okay maybe it will work out in the end and she falls asleep.

Oh so she sends me to buy her this food and smoothie then she dozes off. He turns off the light and puts the goodies in the fridge before taking a nap himself.

"So Tommy I am sorry about having you watch Kim perform."

"Adam I am okay with it really."

"Then why did you bail out on your date with Kat and run off."

"Had a matter to take care of."

"I bet you won't tell me what that matter was?"


	2. Chapter 2

"No."

"Why?"

"It concerns someone you uh you will not understand."

"Try me."

"I sensed Kim is upset about something and I want to no need to know why."

"Tommy, just let it go she hurt you."

"It seems different like really important." "You know we share that six sense."

"Ask Jason."

"I did but he lied to me."

"Why do you think that?"

"I know when my friends are lying to me."

"You are psychic?"

"Maybe, look I just need to talk to Kim okay."

"Be prepared for you and Kat to have problems."

"If that happens then I will deal with it when it happens."

"I know you are not over Kim but please do not ruin what might be a good relationship with Kat." "Or just run to Kim and her new man."

"That was low Adam."

"Sorry but true."

"I may just go and break them up."

"If that makes you feel better."

"Yes it will."

"Fine then I am out of here."

"See you."

Tommy will forever be stuck on Kim; I need to get Kat to step her game up.

"Jason I cannot believe you convinced me to come back to Angel Grove."

"Kim you know it is for the best."

"I know it's just that well I am scared."

"Don't be he will not hurt you." "He may be upset for a while since you did not tell him right away but he will get over it."

"What if he does not anything to do with me or the baby, trues to take our baby, or stays with…"

"Kim he will take care of you both, not take the baby away, or stay with Kat." "He is noble but this situation causes him to be nobler to you and besides he called me the other day to check on you."

"Check on me?"

"Yes, he loves you and wants to be with you and is only dating Kat to try to fill the black space that was once his heart."

"Why not come see me or call me?"

"Think about the letter you sent him."

"I know all the more reason for him to hate me."

"Look pregnant lady stop letting hormones and pregnant lady syndrome mess with you or me."

"Pregnant lady syndrome?"

"Whatever the hell it is, it makes me want to give you a good slap upside your head or dope you up on medicine."

"Jason Lee Scott how dare you, I should kick your ass."

"I am scared that you will; please do not beat my ass."

"Then shut up about me being hormonal."

"You are," he mutters.

"What was that?"

"Sit back and enjoy the plane ride." "Want to scuba dive before you are not allowed too."

"I guess."

"Good because the water is perfect this time of the year, oh to be going home."

"Yea home, wish I had never left."


	3. Chapter 3

"I agree with you, I wish I had stayed home as well."

"Maybe things would have turned out differently if we had all stayed but then I would have not meet Aisha, Adam, and Rocky."

"You would have met them one way or another; it's just how the universe works."

"Apparently not in my favor this year the pregnancy, the break up, and my mother moving to Paris leaving me."

"I am here along with Trini, Zack, and Aisha."

"Can I tell you something?"

"Yes."

"I feel as though he will find out hate me, marry Kat and take my baby, and everyone will hate me for messing up his life."

"You know what Kim; Tommy will marry Kat and they will raise your baby, he will hate you for trying to ruin his life as everyone will, and you will end up miserable and alone with thirty animals that you talk to."

"Jason that is just plain mean, I thought you were going to make me feel better."

"I am only telling you what will not happen and would appreciate it if you would realize that Tommy and everyone else love you and want nothing but the best for you." "Tommy will see that you did not dump him for another man and become your white knight in shining armor again." "So think happy thoughts before you make the baby sad."

"I just feel so empty and if he does not react the way I want then I think that I will lose it."

"Go to sleep or else listen to happy songs with these earphones."

"If it makes you feel better I will talk to Tommy but leave out the important pieces; you are doing those and see how he feels about you."

"I would like that but please leave out the pregnancy."

"Of course I will that is your can to pop."

"Thanks."

"No biggie."

"So put the headphones on and let me do what I do."

"Yes, big brother sir."

"Ha-ha very funny."

"Can't hear you Katy Perry is on."

Whatever. Jason calls Tommy. "Hey Tommy what's up?"

"Nothing just practicing karate." "You?"

"On the airplane and I have a surprise for you."

"What is it?"

"It wouldn't be a surprise if I tell you then would it."

"No." "So what's the deal with Emily?"

"She is in one of her moods."

"Why is that?"

"I travel and help friends." "She thought for a minute that Kim and I were uh sleeping together."

"What!" "That is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard." "It's so far from the truth it's laughable."

"You are telling me." "So since we are on the subject of Kim…"

"Yes."

"How would you feel if she wanted you back?"

Tommy had a million feelings hit him at once; happiness, angry, upset, shocked, confused, and a little dazed. "I uh I uh I am with Kat."

"I know that but what if she wanted you back would you take her back please answer the question and honestly."

"Truthfully I would need to think about it because if she had come to me right after we had broken up I would have taken her back in a heartbeat but now I am not so sure."

"Is Kat the reason why?"

"Sort of and the fact that she hurt me bad."

"I know but if the circumstances were different would you take her back."

"Looking deep inside my heart yes I would if the circumstances were different."

"Can I quote you on that?"

"I think it has to happen first before I agree to something."

"Oh okay but just think about what I said."

"Why does Kim want me back?"

"Maybe."

"Is that why she has been acting weird lately?"

"You talk to her?"

"No just a feeling especially seeing her perform at the games."

"Oh." "The six sense thing."

"Yea, so does she want me back?"

"Look all I will say is that you need to keep an open mind."

"I will try."

"That is all I ask." "How serious are you and Kat?"

"We just starting dating."

"You sound like she is just something to pass the time."

"No, it's just that I feel a little funny dating her soon after Kim and I broke up and…"

"Tommy tell me."


	4. Chapter 4

"Tell you what?"

"I know I do not have the six sense that you and Kim share but I know when something is eating at one of my best friends."

"Well it's just that the main reason I asked Kat was because the other rangers pressured me into doing it; I was uh I am still stuck on Kim and so when I asked her it did not seem right and now I am kind of in a relationship that I want out of but at the same time it seems safe."

"Tommy you need to end it now because keeping Kat as a girlfriend because you feel safe with her is not right and unfair to her, you, and Kim."

"I know it's just that I do not want to get my heart broken again."

"You think Kat will do never do that?"

"She can't, the only woman who could break my heart is Kim and if I am with someone else than she cannot break my heart."

"Oh Tommy be a man and take chances." "Life is about taking chances and please have an open mind when you speak with Kim."

"Okay Jason what are you not telling me?"

"Kim has to tell you it herself but if I were you I would break up with Kat now and her listen to what Kim has to say."

"Is she my surprise; is she sitting next to you on the plane?" "Did she tell you something that made you forgive her and think we should have another go at it?"


	5. Chapter 5

"Yes, I have talked to Kim but like I said a second ago talk to Kim."

"Is she on the plane with you?"

"Yes she is." Jason stares at Kim for a second before he looks away.

"So Kim is on the plane with you, I should break up with Kat, and keep an open mind and talk to her." Tommy signs.

"Precisely." Jason thinks Kim owes him big and Tommy.

"I find this to be a little weird but I will do as you ask; only because I have a feeling I need to not because you asked me." "Sorry bro but making decisions like that should be left completely up to me." Tommy puts a hand threw his hair.

"I understand and would think the same thing if I was in your shoes no hard feelings."

"Hate to cut this short but I have some breaking up to do."

"Bye Tommy."

"See you soon Jason."

Jason hangs up the phone with Tommy and looks at Kim who is busy singing and bopping her head to the music. What a crazy plane ride this is going to be.

After Tommy hangs up the phone with Jason he decides to talk to Adam before he broke up with Kat; he still liked Kat as a friend and wanted to find the least hurtful way to dump her. "So what should I do?"

"Wow, so Jason is bringing Kim with him and wants you to break up with your girlfriend and talk to Kim with an open mind." "Do you want to break up with Kat?"

"Yes I do."

"Let's rearrange the question if Jason had not called would you break up with Kat?"

"Answer is still yes but I think it would have taken a little time."

"Since you plan on breaking up with Kat eventually I will not go into that but it seems to me like Jason wants you to take Kim back why."

"No idea he was just as pissed as we were that she dumped me."

"She had to have changed his mind somehow."

"I have been racking my brain trying to find out and have decided to wait till they show up to find out why."

"Do you want me there?"

"No I can handle it."

"Okay call if you need me."

"Will do." Tommy paces his room wondering what to make of everything. When Kat calls him.

"Geez forgetful did you forget our date?"

"I was just going to call you."

"Why you are not canceling are you?"

"Uh maybe we should meet up and talk."

"Tommy are you okay?"

"Yes Kat we just need to talk."

Uh oh she had the feeling that he was going to do what she had dreaded he would do since they first became a couple. "No Tommy say it over the phone."

"I don't think that is a good idea." He stops pacing his room.

"No just tell me now."

"Okay, I want to break up." He frowns although he wanted to break up with Kat he never wanted to hurt her.

"Is it because of Kim?"

"Why would you think that?"

"Tommy come on she was always in our way." "Kim never left your heart; when you were with me I knew you were thinking of her."

"Kat when I would hold your hand I was thinking of you."

"Bullshit you were thinking of Kim and I know that you are holding out to some fantasy that she will take you back."

Maybe not a fantasy anymore, he thinks. "Kat I do not want to hurt you it's just why hold on to a relationship that is not going anywhere."

"You wouldn't let it." Kat was fuming. "If you had only let her go we could have worked."

"I did let her go."

"Stop lying to me Tommy." "Did you talk to Kim or is she coming back?"

"I am not sure."

"I hope you feel the hurt that I feel now when she shows up with her soul mate."

Tommy flinched at Kat's last words. "I am sorry that I hurt you but we both know that Kim and I are destined to be together for forever."

"It is nothing but mere puppy love."

"Kat just because Kim and I started dating young does not mean it is puppy love; people twice our age date and act like fools but what Kim and I shared was different."

"Something you could never take the time to share with me."

"I tried.'

"Yeah right Tommy, you tried how by being forced to ask me out, only holding my hand when no one was around and never kissing me not ever, buying her gifts and not buying me anything, fixing things that she loved and never fixing anything for me, or how when we fight in a battle we do not share any fighting combos together."

"Every relationship is different." Tommy was starting to seethe.

"News flash we never had a real one."

"I thought we did but if not then let's just say we never dated at all."

"Fine by me."

Tommy hangs up the phone before Kat can say more. How could she say those things; he already had to deal with Kim returning he did not need Kat drama on top of that."

"That plane ride was excruciating; plane rides are not made for pregnant women."

"Tommy should have visited us in Florida."

"That would have saved you from having to deal with me the whole plane ride." Kim laughs.

"Don't you laugh little sister; wanting a pillow then don't wanting the pillow, hungry but not for plane food, wanting to stretch and knocking my magazine over…"

"Don't forget my hormones made me make the flight attendant think you were all mine by leaning on you and giving her the evil eye." More laughter from Kim.

"Ha-ha very funny Kim; she was cute."

"You already have enough drama with Emily I was just helping you avoid more."

"Then why do you still have that evil glint in your eyes?"

"Tommy was evil and this is his child."

"Don't blame this on a spell that was three years ago Kimmy."

"Oh okay I was bored and hormonal and you were paying her too much attention."

"Tommy had better take over this job now."

"What is the plan bro?"

"Hold on." Jason texts Tommy has he done anything he promised yet.

Tommy texts back yes I have; are you two here yet.

Jason texts back leaving the airport meet us at Angel Grove Hotel.

Tommy texts be there in about ten minutes.

"The plan is we go to the hotel and wait for Tommy then I leave once I see that he knows the truth and I mean the truth Kim."

"I know Jason I will not lie to him; my baby will not stand for it."

"Good let's go hail a cab."

Tommy is waiting in the lobby of the hotel when he sees his best friend and ex-girlfriend enter the building. He walks over to them. "Hi guys," he says nervously.

"Hey Tommy I will make sure that you two tell each other the truth before I leave."

"Okay but I am not hiding anything."

Kim looks down and almost rubbed her stomach but stopped herself. "Let's check in guys."

The trio checks in and takes the evaluator but the ride is pure silence. Tommy still cannot believe Kim is standing right next to him.

"Here is our floor." They find their room and enter.

"After Kim's luggage is put away Jason stands leaning against the wall.

"During the conversation once the truth is out I will quietly exist and go to my room." "Kim I think that it is best that you start."


	6. Chapter 6

"Why do I have to start?" Kim begins to twirl her hair.

"Gee Kimmy could it be because you are the reason we are in this predicament."

"Okay big brother so much for the support." She turns to Tommy who has the biggest question mark on his face. "Tommy the reason in the letter for why I uh broke up with you is not the truth." Kim inhales waiting for Tommy's response.

"Why would you state that as the reason for breaking up with me?" He looks Kim directly in the eyes. Tommy wonders then why the hell did she dump me?

"Kim breathe," Jason tells her gently.

She breathes out and decides the best way is to just tell him and not beat around the brush. "I was scared and confused about what to do." "I had taken a pregnancy test and it came back displaying the pink line showing I am pregnant."

Jason who figured Kim was just going to come out with it had slowly made his way to the door with his luggage and was curious to see Tommy's expression but knew the two need privacy so he opened the door and shut it as soon as he heard her say those words.

"Pregnant?"

"Yes remember when we went to that out of town football game and had car trouble but since it was late at night we decided to get a hotel room and wait till the morning to try and figure out what the problem was."

"Yea I remember' I just had to replace the spark plug."

"Yeah well anyways remember how we watched television then we looked at each other and…"

"Kim I know what happens after but I don't see how you could have become pregnant; I used a condom." Tommy runs a hand through his hair.

"Mr. Forgetful still; we made love a second time and didn't use a condom."

"Oh yea we kind of a spare of the moment thing but you were on the pill."

"Actually that morning I had forgotten to take it."

"Why didn't you tell me then?"

"My mind began to think crazy thoughts and so I said nothing."

Tommy just looks at her which makes Kim think he does not want anything to do with either her or their baby.

"Look Tommy I have it under control; I can take care of me and the baby."

"Do you know what you are saying babies are a huge responsibility."

"I know and I can handle it."

"What about your plans for the future?"

"I can still pursue other dreams I have." "Since you obviously don't want this baby then we have nothing farther to discuss." Kim has a hurt look on her face.

"I never said that I did not want this baby or any other baby we will have together." "I am just a little shocked that we started a family so soon but I am ready to be a father." Tommy reaches for Kim's hand and holds it tightly.

"Really, I always thought you would make an excellent father especially seeing you teach those children martial arts."

"Kim I hope to make you see that you do not need to ever hide anything from me; I love you."

"Tommy I know I broke your heart with that letter and…"

He holds up his hand to silence her "Kim the letter was something you did out of fear and for that reason I will not hold that against you." "Please tell me that you forgive me for not coming after you to find out the truth."

"Forgive you?" Kim has a confused look on her face.

"Yes can you forgive me for not finding you and talking to you after you write me that letter."

"Yes I can forgive you but can you forgive me?"

"You do not need forgiving but to ease your mind I forgive you." Tommy pulls Kim into his arms and kisses her.

Jason decides to go to store for some much needed snacks after he left Kim and Tommy.

Okay I need some Doritos, a case of soda, some cupcakes, and what the hell I guess some fruit. While in the fruit aisle he sees a good looking girl with her back turned away from him. "Hey hot stuff."

The girl turns around.

"Kat, I am sorry I did not know it was you."

"No problem Jason actually that comment made my crappy day."

Oh yea I forgot how Kat would feel in this situation. "Maybe I can change that come with me."

"Sure why not." What could happen, she thought.

After the pair pay for their groceries they get into Kat's car and drive back to the hotel.

"So Kat be prepared to enjoy one of Jason's awesome private parties."

"I can't wait bring it on." Kat smiles.

"To start how about some snacks."

"Kay, I was going to cut back but what the hell." Kat grabs a bag of Doritos.

"So we have a mini fridge full of alcohol; I am not an alcoholic but I do like a drink every now and then." Jason turns and looks at Kat.

Kat who was busy scoffing down a cupcake tells Jason, "Who hasn't had tasted alcohol; the legal age limit down in Louisiana is sixteen."

"I thought you were from Australia," Jason joked.

"We Aussies appreciate a good drink so hit me with one."

"How about we start with a rum and coke then move on to a vodka and cranberry."

"Sounds fine to me."

Jason heads to the minibar and fixes the first batch of drinks. "Cheers"

"Cheers Jason." Kat tastes the drink, "Yum I want another."

"Okay but I want you to try a vodka and cranberry."

"Bring it on."

"Here you go I have added some fruit into the drink, cheers."

"Cheers." "This is good it tastes like only juice."

"I know and if we are not careful we will be two little drunken fools."

"Well with the day I had why not."

"I say cheers to that."

A little while later both Jason and Kat are drunken little fools.

"So Kat want to watch a movie?"

"Sure." Kat moves closer to Jason on the carpet.

Going through the movie options the two decide on a B rated horror movie.

"Why is it that the virgins always live and the non-virgins don't?" "It makes it hard for the non-virgins to get any."

As Kat laughs she snorts. "Jason the real question is why do they kiss like that?"

"So you think you can do better?"

"I know I can come here."

Jason hurriedly moves the rest of the way to Kat on the carpet and pulls her into his arms. As he moves scoots towards her he knocks over some of their empty glasses and Kat laughs again.

"Are you sure?"

Kat answers his question by pulling his head next to hers.

"I take that as a yes."

The pair kisses then looks at each other.

"Wow that was amazing."

"I love the feel of your lips."

They kiss again and Jason pulls Kat into his lap. Kat begins to rub his back.

"Kat if you continue to touch me like that I will get a certain idea in my mind."

"That is what I had in mind sexy gold ranger."

Jason kisses Kat, pulls Kat off his lap, stands up, and grabs her hand then leads her to the bed. He begins to kiss her again while she runs her fingers through his hair. Kat lifts his shirt over his head and marvels at his chest which causes him to blush. He soon gets over his shyness and pulls her dress over her head. She unbuttons his pants now both of them are in their underwear.

"Are you sure this is what you want because I don't think I will be able to stop once we really start and I don't you regretting anything."

"I won't regret anything." "I want Jason to make love to me."

For his reply he runs his hands through his hair and begins kissing her. Soon the pair is completely naked and staring into each other's eyes.

"Before we continue I want to ask you a question."

"Shoot."

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

"What about Emily?"

"I broke up with her during the cab ride to the store."

"Really how fortunate and funny is that."

"I think that it is faith bringing us together."

"Or all the alcohol," Kat says laughing.

"Although I may be drunk I still want you to be my girlfriend." "Truthfully I always have but you were into Tommy."

"I know I was and I shouldn't have been since he was with Kim but honestly once I saw you I developed a crush but you had Emily and Tommy was just set free."

"Since we have both cleared that up answer my question please."

"Yes Jason I will be your girlfriend."

"That makes me so happy."

"I know what will make you happier."

"Really now."

The new couple makes love and fall asleep in each other arms.

Jason wakes up first and is a little confused to where he is when he feels a body snuggle in closer to him. What the he sees a wave of blonde hair oh is that but it can't be her. Yes that is Kat.


	7. Chapter 7

Kat! How did she get here and (he looks down at her) is she naked. He runs a hand through his hair and looks around the room which is littered with mini bottles, glasses, and food wrappers. Then it dawned on him. Oh duh dumbass you saw her at the grocery store and asked her to come back to the hotel room with you then you two got drunk and had sex. As he shakes his head he sees Kat begin to stir. "Hey gorgeous."

Huh; where am I and wait that is Jason's voice. Oh my what is going on and why am I naked. Kat sits up and looks around the room then remembers what happened the other night. "So boyfriend I think we left a lot for the maid to clean up."

Boyfriend! Wow I did ask her to be my boyfriend after sex whoa either she is really good at sex or I was completely wasted. "Yea so what do you want to do today?"

"Can we stay in bed all day?" Kat moves closer to Jason.

"I would to but I am curious as to how the whole Tommy and Kim talk went." Jason puts his arm around his new girlfriend.

"Did she call him on the phone?" That bitch can go to hell for stealing my boyfriend.

"No she is here; we actually took the same flight."

"You ran into her at the airport' wait what where you doing in Florida?"

"I went to visit Kim and convinced her to talk to Tommy."

"You are the reason Tommy and I broke up." "Why would you do that I thought we were friends especially after what we went through to save Tommy."

"Whoa first off there is more to the story than that and we are friends actually much more than friends now but you need to talk to Kim to find out the real story since it is not my place to tell."

"Why is it that ever guy I like has to like Kim more; am I chopped liver." "I know the famous Kim can never be duplicated but I am here now and I deserve some respect."

"Kat I do like you and please talk to Kim or Tommy about the real reason Kim broke his heart." "Don't ever feel as though you don't belong; I love you being here."

"Really?" Kat looks Jason in the eyes.

"Yes gorgeous now how about I call room service and get us some food then we can shower and you can see why I helped Kim." "What you say?" Jason gives her a charming smile.

"Okay but if the reason is not a good reason then you owe me big and after the shower I need to head home and change my clothes."

"Oh right you don't have an overnight bag and I did have a good reason for bringing the first power rangers couple together again." He dials room service and places an order.

"Where are Tommy and Kim?"

"A few rooms down the hall."

Kat looks shocked. "A few rooms down the hall!"

"Where else would Kim stay; in my room with me."

"No I just did not think she would be so close." "It does not matter I have you now." Although I will still give her the evil eye and Tanya and I will still be mean to her.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing," Kat says innocently.

"Yea right I know you; Kat keep an open mind okay." He goes to answer the door. "Room service is here."

"Tommy sex is what got us into the predicament that we are in now."

"Kim I just cannot stay away from you come on we already have a bun in the oven what's having more sex going to hurt." Tommy gives Kim a puppy dog look.

"You are a sex machine we have made love all night and now you want another morning quickie." Kim shakes her head. "Well maybe later but now I am hungry and want to tell Jason that everything is fine between us."

"Okay just let me teleport home and get some clothes then we can have a quickie in the shower then we will talk to Jason and eat breakfast." "Deal."

"Deal Handsome."

The couple shakes hands. Tommy kisses Kim's stomach then teleports out. As she waits for Tommy Kim begins to gather her belongings for a shower and when she is just finishing up he teleports back in.

"Wow that was fast."

"Yea well I am not that big on clothes as you are babe so I grabbed some along with a few other belongings that I will need while we are here." "Okay let' go shower."

Jason opens the door and is surprised to see Tommy and Kim.

"Hey Jason I am starving and you know how I get when I am hungry." "Why do you still have on yesterday clothes?" Kim walks into the room. "Gee Jason could you be any more of a pig."

"Kim you just had to rush over to…" Tommy stops midsentence and now understands why Kim stop messing with Jason. "Kat what are you doing here?"

"She is here because we were just about to eat breakfast and you guys are welcome to join us."

Kat looked a little hurt that he had not introduced her as his girlfriend. "Hey Tommy."

Did that bitch just ignore me? "Kat looks like you spent the night here?"

"Yes I did have a problem with it."

"No just shocked I thought you were such a good girl."

""Really because the funny thing is I thought you were one."

"Okay girls how about we eat and then meet up with everyone else." Tommy wanted to stop a fight before it happened.

"Well we already ordered so how about you add on before they bring up the food."

Tommy calls room service and adds in an order. "Kim I told them to give you orange juice, so do not try and sneak any coffee."

"I think I can control myself over the caffeine Handsome."

Kat wondered why Kim could not have caffeine. "Aw do you have an addiction Kimmy."

"If I have a caffeine addiction than you must be an alcoholic Katty." Kim gave her an evil look.

"Alright as much as I love a good catfight; this one cannot happen now." Let's all sit down and we will explain why a catfight cannot go down." Tommy escorts Kim to a table and sits her down. "Kat please don't mess with Kim right now she has crazy hormones and…"

"Why is it always about Kim, Tommy you were my boyfriend." "She dumped you through a letter for another guy and you take her back with no problem." Kat looks ready to cry.

"Kat please let us explain to you why Kim and Tommy are a couple again besides if he had not broken up with you then we would not be together."

"What you two are together; I thought she was just a one night stand."

"Jason let's hope room service gets here quickly or else she will come after Kat."

"I already know Tommy you only have been dealing with her for a day I have been dealing with her for a week."

"What the hell is going on why are you two so worried about her and what do you two mean dealing with her?"

"Kat we will explain once Kim has some food in her stomach."

"No someone had better start talking now."

"I do have some snacks left maybe that will work while we are waiting for the food."

"Snacks what kind of snacks?" Kim looks at her brother.

"A variety of different kinds here." Jason hands Kim the snacks and she looks through them.


	8. Chapter 8

"Ah a cupcake." Kim begins to un-wrap the hostess snack before Tommy takes the snack and hands her a bag of chips. "Hey that looked good."

"I ordered you chocolate waffles and that is enough chocolate for you."

"Fine I will eat the chips." Kim opens the bag and eats a chip. "Okay now I am ready to explain but be aware that I will talk in between bits."

"Okay Kim I am waiting." Kat looks impatient.

Kim glares at her before starting. "Tommy and I are going to have a baby."

"A baby!" "Are you sure I mean didn't you dump him for another guy?"

"First off I did not dump Tommy for another man, second I broke up with Tommy because I wanted him to not have to deal with being a father so young, third I was wrong to think that."

"Oh well I am sorry that you got pregnant at a young age and I hope the best for you too." "Excuse me I need some fresh air." Kat gets up and walks out the room.

"Let me talk to her." Kim follows Kat out the door and sees Kat waiting at the evaluator.

"Kat wait up."

The evaluator opens and Kat rushes in but Kim is quick and catches her.

"Kim please just leave me alone."

"Why Kat; does me being with Tommy and our baby upset you?"

Back in the room Tommy and Jason loom at each other.

"What do you think that was about?"

"I hope she can accept the fact that Kim and I will be getting married soon and that we are having a baby soon."

"You think that is the reason why she is upset?"

"Could be but we will not know until the girls come back."

"It does but the main reason is that uh never mind."

"Kat please tell me; you can talk to me."

"Okay; I am upset that Tommy has always chosen you over me and now you two will have a child." Kat begins to hold her breathe without realizing it.

"Oh I am sorry that you feel that way." "I love Tommy and he loves me and now we have something new to love and hopefully Jason and you will have what Tommy and I share." "You can continue."

"What do you mean?"

"Kat you are hiding something please tell me what it is."

"How do you know?"

"I can sense it and besides my hormones pick up on everything."

"Okay; I was pregnant once."

"What happened?"

"I told my ex-boyfriend Aaron and he flipped out." "He made it seemed like I was the bad person and that I wanted to trap him, so he abandoned me and my baby." "I was happy one day when he returned but he told me that in order for us to be together I would have to have an abortion and after a while of him pressing me I had one."

Kim places a hand on Kat's shoulder. "I am so sorry he forced you to do that and you feel extra hurt because Tommy handle things with me very differently."

Kat begins to cry. "Yes; Tommy is a standup guy and he always does the right thing and finding out that he is going to stick by you hurt me so much." "I am happy for you two really it's just that hearing all of this has brought back all those old memories and emotions." "Also that he never truly loved me like he loves you."

"Tommy and I are meant to be, so he will care for you but love me." "You are not alone anymore you have me and the rest of the gang plus a new boyfriend to help you through anything."

"He may not want me once he found out I cannot have children."

"Did something happen during the procedure?"

"Yes and I was told that there is a slim chance that I can get pregnant again and when I told Aaron he was thrilled; I think he just used me for sex."

"It sounds that way but listen Jason is not like that and besides you can always keep me and Tommy's children, in fact be prepared to get called all the time."

"Really; you would let me watch your baby."

"Sure why not; we trust you and you will have Jason for help."

"Okay I needed to hear that and thanks Kim."

"No problem we pinkies have to stick together." "Now let's go back because I am starving; I am glad no one needed the elevator or else we would have had to go outside and not be on the same floor and boy my hormones go crazy when I am hungry."

"Well let's go than." Kat pushes the button to open the door.

Kim knocks on the door and Tommy let's them in. "Is everything okay?"

"Yes we are peachy."

"Good because the food is here and I did not want to catch you two fighting and have to calm you down by telling you the food is here."

"Ha-ha let's eat I am too hungry to make a good comeback."

Tommy pulls out a chair for Kim and Jason pulls one out for Kat.

"O this smells so good; Tommy you know what I like so well."

"It is really easy since we like most of the same things besides I remember everything you tell me Beautiful."

"Let's pray then eat then; since that answer was so perfect babe."

After a quick prayer everyone begins to eat and chat.

Jason hold's Kat hand for a second and whispers he is ready to talk when she is ready.

"I am ready and I do not mind if Tommy hears this."


	9. Chapter 9

"Whatever it is we are here for you Kat," Tommy says as he eats a piece of bacon.

Kat smiles at him before she continues, "I was pregnant last year…"

Jason and Tommy both shared a shocked expression while Kim squeezes Kat's hand.

Kat takes a deep breath and continues I thought I was in love with a mate named Aaron but when I began pregnant he dumped me and told me that I tried to trap him."

Jason puts his arm around his girlfriend and places her hand over Kat's hand. "Did you lose the baby Kat?"

Kat stares at Jason for a moment before she continues, "In a way yes but not like what you think; I had an abortion." "Aaron convinced me that it was the right thing to do and me being stupid and naive I lost someone that I did not want to give up."

"Oh kittykat it was not your fault and we all have made stupid mistakes in the past."

"Thanks Jason but I still did something dumb and now I have to live with it for the rest of my life." Kat looks down at her food.

"I will help you through this and any other obstacle that gets in our way."

"Jason you don't understand I…"

"Although I do not fully understand what happened to you I feel not different about you."

"No Jason you really don't understand." Kat begins to cry.

"Please don't cry Kat; I know that this must be hard with Kim and I having a baby and all."

"No I uh I have a small chance of having my own children because of the abortion." "I murdered my baby and now I am paying for it."

"We are all here for you pinkie number two like I said we pinkies have to stick together."

"Kim is right Kat we are all here for you, I would not leave you because of this." "I thought you were going to tell me you robbed some banks or something," Jason jokes.

Tommy groans, "get use to that dry humor he has; I mean really how many times do we have to tell him to stop." "Hey maybe now that you are with him you will grow to love those jokes."

"I already love his jokes and would want him to do stand up at the Youth Center."

Kim looks at Tommy with a look that says please sweet talk her into thinking differently. "Uh Kat how about he just stick to doing private stand up for you."

"Ha-ha guys you two should join me on stage." "I think I will save the best material for my honey and you guys can miss out."

"Is that a promise," Tommy asks him.

Before Jason can react Kat says gross Kim. So the boys turn to look at what Kim is doing.

"I know you are pregnant and all my love but that is gross."

Kim has taken a piece of bacon and put peanut butter on it. "What it is really good; here try."

"No thanks sweetie I will try the next creation of yours or the next if that one is too gross."

"You guys are messing out." "I think I should open up a restaurant after this baby is born."

The others look at each other before everyone bursts out laughing.


	10. Chapter 10

"What I am serious."

"Maybe when the hormones go back to normal then you can open up a restaurant but for now babe please just keep it as a thought."

"Ha-ha Tommy; if you want that to happen then eat this bacon with peanut butter on it."

Tommy groans but takes the bacon out of Kim's hand. "Hey not bad."

"See I told you; now you all try but use your own bacon I need the rest."

"Wow can you saw mini piggy."

"Watch it Jason or else you will need to eat your food through a gold colored straw."

I believe her Jason pregnant women are lethal; I know I was one.

"Thanks for the heads up in the future when I knock you up I will know to never call you fat."

Kat smiles but frowns thinking about what if she cannot conceive another child.

"Hey no frowns kittycat; we will make wonderful babies one day; heck they might even marry one of their babies," Jason points to Kim and Tommy.

"Aw then we can really be a family."

"Can you imagine the super power ranger our children would create?"

"Oh Tommy you are such a guy." "Whoa tell your son or daughter that kicking mommy is not nice." Kim holds her stomach.

Tommy touches Kim stomach. "Oh wow my baby is kicking and hard too."


	11. Chapter 11

"Didn't I tell you to tell your child to stop kicking my stomach like he or she is doing spiral kicks or something." Kim shifts uncomfortably in her seat.

"See future mega power ranger." Tommy laughs.

Kim glares at him, "I will spiral kick your ass if you do not tell this baby to stop."

Jason and Kat come over to Kim and touch her belly.

"Oh wow he or she will be a power ranger," Jason exclaims.

Kat nods in agreement. I hope I can feel a baby kicking in my stomach one day.

"You guys back the hell up; I am going to literally kick all your asses." Kim stands up and gives the three a glare that made them all back up.

The trio quickly backs up but shares a laugh.

"Man I would not want to be you."

"Oh Jason; I cannot wait till it is your turn."

If he gets a turn; that is if he is still with me. "Let's finish eating guys; Kim is."

"I sure am and just for that I want a piece of something off everyone's plate."

The trio knew better than to argue with Kim and decided to give her what she wanted. After breakfast the friends decided to meet up with the other rangers; the rangers did not know about Kim's pregnancy and were in for a huge surprise but so were Kim, Tommy, Jason, and Kat.

Adam opens up his front door. "I was wondering when you guys would get here."

"Oh we had breakfast and had to make a stop." Tommy looks at Kim.

"What I had to go to the restroom; geez dad don't have a cow."

Adam moves aside for them to enter his home. As soon as he does Kim spots her best friends.

"Aisha, Trini, and Zack" what are you guys doing here!"

"We could ask you the same Kimmy; we almost made a stop to Florida first." Aisha exclaims.

"How did you meet up with Trini and Zack?"

"Oh we wanted to surprise everyone; Kim there is something different about you."

"I will tell everyone when we are settled." Kim goes to hug all her friends.

Adam pulls Tommy aside. "What is going on?" "Why are you holding Kim's hand?"

"Oh we are back together and she will explain why in a second." Tommy walks back into the living room with Adam right behind him puzzled.

Tanya glanced at Kat; why is she so calm with the first couple back together.

"Hey Tommy remember you still owe me a dance off."

"Yea Zack I remember; we are so on later."

"Oh some things never change," Trini shakes her head.

"So Jason I have a new mechanism I want to show you."

"Okay we can meet up after this."

"Great; it will definitely help during battles."

"Alright enough of the small talk; can someone tell us what is going on?"

"Why sure impatient frog; I will but first I must sit down." Kim sits on the love seat next to Tommy who holds her hand. "The letter was a lie; I never met another man."

"What!" Aisha and the others say.

"Then why write the crappy letter to begin with," Adam wanted to know.

"I found out I was pregnant and did not want to burden Tommy; I know it was stupid but hey my hormones are out of control."

"Ah Kim we would have understood." Trini looks at Kim.

"Yea she is right Kimmy; we would have definitely had your back," Zack says.

"Tommy is a good man and would have stuck by you," Aisha adds.

"Guys I know and I am really sorry for all the craziness I brought to everyone's life."

"It's okay Beautiful we forgive; I know I showed you that last night."

"Really Tommy; we so didn't want to hear that."

"Oh really Jason because when the girls went to the restroom; you told me all about your night."

Jason and Kat blush. "I uh we uh shut up."

"We are about to hear something us but what could be more shocking then our first ranger baby?" Rocky ponders out loud.

"Well Adam; Kat and I are a couple."

"While shocking as that is; I still cannot get over the fact that I will be an uncle."

"Aw Billy I knew you were sweet." Kim gives Billy a smile.

"He just wants to be the godfather," Jason says.

"I am the one who can help the baby in school."

"I can teach the baby all different types of dance moves."

"Guys Tommy and I have discussed this; you all will be godparents." "More gifts and more love." Kim gives them a big smile.

"Don't forget more people to babysit our little bundle of joy."

"Ha I knew there was a catch," Aisha jokes.

"Really now I bet you all will be lined up to babysit our little bundle of joy." "I am starving; Adam what do you have to eat?"

"Me too Kim; I am siding with Kim."

"Of course you would she mentioned food."

"Uh oh guys another food nut in the group."

"I will let that one slide Tanya."

"But you never did that with me; I demand something in exchange."

"Alright Jason I know just how to do that."

"Good; okay let's just order pizza and I advise everyone to not share with Kim."

"Yea Jason is right; she has been eating weird food lately besides she would hog the whole pizza." Tommy dodges Kim's fist. "I was only being honest and warning our friends."

"Whatever; I have to go use the little girls room anyway."

"Things are almost back to normal," Adam replies.

"You said it; I am so glad for that." Aisha kisses him.

"So you two are back on?"

"Yup Tommy; we were so caught up in babies and new couples that we forgot to mention it."

"Mention what," Kim says as she returns to the living room.

"Adam and I are back on." "I would have told you but I couldn't find you."

"Well congrats and I was doing my own back on."

"I can see that and Tommy has given us some input as to how."

"Well it's not like it is a big shock or anything I am expecting after all."

"Aw I know." Aisha touches Kim belly along with the others.

"So on my pizza I want a meat lovers with extra cheese and a salad with fat free dressing."

"That seems pretty tamed," Adam adds.

"Wait for it," Tommy tells him.

"Hey Adam got any peanut butter?"

"Yes I do; ew gross Kim you are going to add that to your food."

"Yea why not?" "Crunchy or smooth peanut butter?"

"Both take your pick nasty."

"What did you just say?" Kim glares at Adam.

"Uh I said it sounds tasty." He rushes to add.

"Welcome to my world."

"Uh don't you mean our world; I did have crazy pregnant lady for a week."

"Guys the pizza is not here yet; why do you want to make me angry?"

"Uh nothing Princess Kim; we are here to serve you."

"Wow we are in for a bumpy ride."

"What was that Aisha?"

"I love your hair; it seems to be glowing like your skin."

"Good save; now I will just eat the peanut butter with something else till the pizzas get here."

"Kim remember healthy eating till we go to the doctor for a checkup."

"Okay party pooper." "Girls let's go the kitchen."

"So what to talk about for a few minutes before the girls return."

"Hum how to not make a pregnant Kim angry.

"I concur." "No objections."


	12. Chapter 12

Suddenly the boys feel eyes on them and when they turn around Kim is staring at them.

"You all had better find a way to not irritate me but please be more subtle when talking about me." "The baby can pick up on it okay." Kim rubs her stomach.

"That is stellar I would like to…"

Tommy cuts Billy off. "You had better not say experiment on my baby."

"Uh not experiments really but uh think of the gifts your infant might possess."

Tommy begins to think about it for a second. "You do make a valid point there."

"Thomas James Oliver our child is perfectly normal before he does any little "experiments" on me we are going to real doctor first." Kim crosses her arms.

"Okay Kim, I completely agree."

"Good; now keep it down." Kim walks back into the kitchen.

"What was that all about?" Aisha wonders.

"Guys thinking my baby is some sort of science experiment or something."

"Oh Kim they are just being boys," Trini tells her.

"You are always the one trying to keep the peace and I predict your future children will as well."

"Aw thank you Kim; being preggers has done you some good."

Kim hugs her before she reaches for the peanut butter she put down. "I need some chips or jelly."

"Jelly," all the girls chorus together.

Kim looks at them for a second. "When it is you all turn to have children I will not let you eat anything unusual."

"Oh alright Kim; go right ahead," Tanya quickly tells her.

Kim munches away on the chips and peanut butter. "This is good yet I am having a hankering for whip cream." She begins searching the kitchen for some. "Hey I need to talk to Tommy for a bit." Kim walks back to the living room. "Tommy can we talk?"

"Sure Kim." Tommy grabs her hand and they walk to the Park's guest room. "What's up?"

"I think we need to discuss where we are going to live and such." Kim sits on the bed.

Tommy nods. "I have plenty of money from being a race car driver and I am sure you have made a good bankroll doing the games, so money should not be a problem."

Oh Handsome I had been thinking that you would have to work at a dead end job and hate me."

"Kim your hormones are way off." "I have money plus my trust fund." He looks at Kim.

"The baby made me think it."

"Do not plan this on little Tommy JR or little Emma."

Kim smiles at him. "Aw you have thought of names."

"Actually I have been fantasying about this back when I discovered I wanted you to be my wife which was the first time I laid eyes on you."

"Tommy I am so in love with you right now." 'Want a quickie?"

"A quickie; you are agreeing to a quickie?" Tommy stares at her flabbergasted.


	13. Chapter 13

"Sure why not," Kim questions him.

Tommy pulls her closer to him and begins to kiss her. He does not want to give her any opportunity to change her mind.

"Whoa slow down Tommy; you are acting like this is our first time or something." Kim laughs before she feels him reaching for her shirt.

A knock on the door ruins any chance of a quickie.

Tommy sighs as he moves his hands. "Yes who is it?"

"It is time for the game tournament," Adam tells him.

Tommy rolls his eyes. "Be down in a second." He can hear Adam walk away. "The one time I do not want to play a video game."

Kim giggles. "Is little Tommy maturing?"

"I guess I will have to with a little bun in the oven." "We will finish this later tonight." Tommy stands up and helps Kim stand up. "What is it?"

"Something is happening downstairs let's go." Kim rubs her stomach before walking out the room. "Nothing bad but something is up?"

"Is the baby telling you or is it a feeling?" Tommy questions as he walks first down the stairs.

"The baby is voicing that something is transpiring downstairs." Kim rubs her belly again as she reaches the bottom of the staircase.

"The guys are involved in the game; I do not see anything out of the ordinary." "I…"

Kim shushes Tommy and walks towards the kitchen. She feels a swirl of emotions.

"Okay for Kim's baby shower we can have it at my house and my mom can make her famous cuisine," Trini tells her friends.

"That would be awesome; I love your mother's cooking." "I could be in charge of the baby games," Aisha excitedly tells Trini.

"Kim you are ruining the surprise," Tommy whispers to her.

"What surprise; the baby was going to reveal it to me sooner or later," Kim counters back.

"Still it is impolite to listen in on a surprise." Tommy picks Kim up and plops her right into a recliner in the living room. "Sit still until the girls come and send for you." Tommy takes his seat on the couch and picks up a controller. "Alright now the master is ready to play. He can sense that Kim is going to sneak off. "You had better not try and sneak off or I am going to scream that you are listening in Beautiful."

Kim huffs. "You sure are a spoil sport." "Really Tommy what could it hurt to make sure I get what I want?"

"Oh brother, Tommy I warned you about her hormones." "Glad she told you and you can deal with them." Jason smiles and ducks as Kim chucks a pillow at his head.

"Ha you are still involved; matter fact we all are, so just get used to it being that way." Tommy laughs and turns his attention back to the game.

Kim is plotting a way to get back at Tommy and Jason. I wonder how I can torture them both at the same time. No one tells me what to do. Kim's eyes flash pink and green. I want a slushy.


	14. Chapter 14

"Hey Adam is there a blender in that kitchen?" Kim stands up.

Adam paused the game and looks at Kim. "Yes in the cabinet on the right."

Kim smiles down at him before she walks into the kitchen making the girls stop there conversation. "What were you guys discussing that you needed to stop as soon as I entered the kitchen?" Kim tells her friends with an amused look on her face.

"Kim we were just talking about when you would enter for another snack," Kat tells her.

"Oh okay," Kim makes a beeline for the cabinet and takes out the blender. "Can someone get me some ice, some juice, and some peanut butter please?"

The girls' eyes grow huge.

"Uh Kim peanut butter does not go with those items," Tanya looks at Kim.

Kim shrugs. "I know silly girls; I just want to eat some with a spoon." "But a peanut butter smoothie would be boss." "Like a Reese peanut butter cup blizzard."

"That does not sound bad; how about we make some and rub it in the guys' faces." Trini grins.

"I am down with that," Kim begins searching the kitchen for the snack to add to the mixture." "I can wait for that slushy." She smiles when she spots a pack of them in the cupboard.

Rocky cocks his head. "The girls are awful quiet in the kitchen."

Tommy nods his head. "Yeah and with a pregnant Kim that can be dangerous; let's go see what is going on." Uh oh what does Kim have those girls doing?

The boys stand up to walk into the kitchen when the girls enter carrying their blizzards.

"Ah this hits the spot," Kim pushes Tommy back in his seat and sits on his lap.

Tommy eyes Kim's blizzard. "What do you have there?"

"Oh you mean what do, we girls have," Kim picks up her spoon and takes a bite.

Billy examines the blizzard. "Seems to be a concoction of ice-cream, chocolate, and…"

"Peanut butter," Tommy finishes for him. "Kim has the craziest cravings for it."

Zack smiles at the girls. "Looks good, so who will let me taste theirs?"

Kat shrugs her shoulders and puts it into Jason's face. "Smell good?"

Jason nods and tries to reach for it before she moves it out of the way.

"Uh no," Aisha shakes her head. "This is one Kim creation that we are not sharing."

Trini laughs, "Aisha is right; it is too good to share."

"Sorry Rocky but this is all mine," Tanya takes a bite.

"Ladies come on share," Adam looks at Aisha.

Kim puts on an innocent face. "It is only fair."

Tommy nods and reaches for Kim's blizzard.

Kim moves it out of the way. "Who said we are playing nice?"

The guys' groans as the girls crack up with laughter.

"Oh okay; little Tommy or Kim is acting up," Kim stands up. "You guys blizzards are in the kitchen. "Gee this baby seems to be siding with daddy already," Kim rubs her stomach.


	15. Chapter 15

"What about this one?" Tommy asks Kim. The couple was apartment shopping and finding the right apartment was proving to be a little difficult.

Kim shakes her head. "No this one has a tiny kitchen." Kim surveys the kitchenette. "How am I going to host anything with this little space?"

Tommy shakes his head. "Ugh, first it not enough closet space, then the next one had a bad view, and now this one has a small kitchen." Maybe I should have held my hormones in check and waited to have sex with her. Tommy glances at Kim's body. On second thought, I would not have been to do that. "Let's look at a few more today than call it a night."

"I just want to find the perfect place," Kim pouts. "Your parents have been great letting me stay and all but I really want us to have our own place." She turns to the agent. "Is there any place that has all that we are looking for and I am open to houses as well?"

"What about school?" Tommy asks her.

"I never said we would not attend school." Kim rubs her stomach. "How about a place in Reefside; we are going to school there so why not just start living there?"

The agent's face lights up. "A new place was recently built." She pulls out a paper from her folder. "The house is fabulous and the location is ideal for privacy."

Kim smiles at Tommy as he looks over the house. "Uh would you really want to live that far away from everyone?" "I mean it is a twenty minute drive to Angel Grove." He looks at her.

"We can make the commute to here when need be but I love this house and want to go see it." She gives Tommy a look.

"Okay, okay if this is what you want." Tommy gives Kim's hand a little squeeze.

The couple follows the agent to the residence.

"I do love the secluded spot," Tommy views the land.

Kim shakes her head. "You are still a loner in some ways." "I wonder how our child will turn out." She holds his hand as they walk inside the home and her eyes grow as big as saucers. "I can see where I would place furniture and the color scheme."

"Wow, if you say that only about the living room then I wonder how you will feel about the rest of the home?" Tommy let's his pregnant fiancée walk ahead of him into the next part of the house. Examining her face, he knows before they explore the rest of the home that this is what she wants. He opens up his checkbook and has his pen ready.

Kim plays little attention to Tommy and explores the house examining every little detail. "Oh Tommy this is it; I see this as our house for life." She gives him a puppy dog look. "I want this."

His response was to turn to the agent with his checkbook and pen ready.

The agent was a little skeptical that two teens could afford a home in this price range but remained quiet on the matter. "This house normally goes for a million-twenty-five hundred- thirty-five dollars but I can lower the price to a solid million dollars."

Tommy nods his head and writes out the amount. "I guess I will have to continue to place number one in all the races and make you do some endorsement deals along with me." He hands over the check. "So since I agreed to the place can I skip on the shopping and help decorate instead?" Shopping with a pregnant Kim will be horrifying.

Kim rolls her eyes at him but agrees to his deal. "I cannot wait to call the girls." "So how soon can we move in?" She wraps an arm around Tommy. "Can you take our picture?"

The agent nods and takes the young couple's picture. Some people have all the luck.

Tommy drives back to Angel Grove. "So Beautiful how fast do you think you can furnish the house and think about making a budget."

"Oh Handsome, my parents have that covered besides I could weasel out what I want." Kim turns on the radio and begins singing along.

"I hope you know that until the house is furnished my parents along with yours will not let us move in." Tommy glances at his fiancée. She is staring at her hands.

Kim feels his eyes on her. "I hope I can wear my engagement and wedding rings." "My hands are starting to swell." She pops a piece of gum into her mouth.

"So how are you going to plan a wedding and furnish a house?" Tommy turns a corner.

Kim chews her gum for a second. "Our baby is giving me the energy."

As they are pulling up to his parents' home, Tommy stares out the window. "What the; is it snowing?" He parks the car and hops out to touch the snow.

"Well I was hot and I guess the baby sense it and…"

Tommy interrupts Kim. "Wait a minute." "Our baby did this?"

"Yes he or she did," Kim rubs her stomach.

"Wow, we have a very powerful baby on our hands and I think moving is not such a bad idea."


	16. Chapter 16

Kim bites her bottom lip as she sits on the love seat in the living room. She was going to announce to her parents that she was having a baby and getting married all in one sitting. Tommy is holding her hand and Kim gives him a small smile. She knew his parents would take it better than her parents had and they did just as she thought. The Olivers were shocked that Kim had become pregnant so soon but were happy that they were going to be grandparents. Kim hoped her dad would not try to murder Tommy or demand she move to Paris and never speak to Tommy again. She rests her head on his shoulder.

Tommy pats Kim on the thigh. "We are going to be okay Kim." Tommy wraps an around Kim's shoulder. "My parents took it well and so will yours." He did not look so sure though. Jim and Joan would flip out and think that all of Kim's hard work was for nothing. Tommy was glad that his parents would be sitting in on the meeting. He looks up as the front door opens and Kim's parents walk through the door. Here it comes.

"Hi mom, dad, and Pierre," Kim stands up and hugs her parents.

"Kimberly why are you not in Florida," Joan asks.

Jim hugs Kim and takes a seat on the couch. "Why are you living here with him?" Jim liked Tommy but did not like his daughter living under the same roof where things could happen.

"Well mom and dad; I uh Tommy and I have some news." Kim licks her lips. "We decided to get married." Maybe I can ease into you are going to be grandparents next.

Joan claps her hands and stands up. "That is excellent news sweetheart; we will have a grand wedding after you two graduate college."

Jim shakes his head no. "What is your angle?" "Why do you want to become engaged to my daughter so early?" Jim looks Tommy directly in the eyes.

Tommy gulps. "We thought we would get married before we graduate high school."

Pierre smiles at the children. "Why that is marvelous." In his country, people got married young all the time. So, he did not see any big deal about the young couple getting married now.

"Why would you want to get married now?" Joan questions.

Kim takes a deep breathe. "I am pregnant."

"What," Joan and Jim exclaim in unison.

Tommy stands up. "We wanted to wait to be a family but with the baby coming well we decided why wait." He helps Kim stand up.

Jim lunges at Tommy but is quickly caught by Tommy's dad Jeff and Pierre. "How dare you have sex with my daughter then knock her up!"

Tommy looks down at his feet.

Jill looks at Jim. "This baby is a special blessing and although we would have preferred they wait to bring us a special gift like this one; we will love this baby and them no matter what."

Jim relaxes in the men arms. "I am calmed down enough not to want to kill Tommy at the moment." He turns to Joan and shakes his head. "I thought you had the birds and the bees talk with her but I guess not."

Joan rolls her eyes at him and looks at Kim fully for the first time. She notices the small baby bump that she had missed earlier. Her daughter was petite but she should have noticed that small bulge right away especially with Kim being a gymnast. "I not only had the talk with her but I also brought her condoms." Joan puts emphasis on the word condoms.

"I brought Tommy condoms once he reached sixteen and I really brought a huge box once I found out that Kim and Tommy was an item," Jeff tells Jim.

"All the good it did," Joan stares at Kim. "What about gymnastics dear?"

Kim rolls her eyes. "I am done with competing mother; I won all the awards I wanted to win."

Joan stares at Kim in shock. "What about wanting to win the medals for as many years as you can?" Joan puts her hands up. "We had so much planned for your future."

"No mother, it was your dream for me." Kim shakes her head. "My dream was to win all the medals one time and pursue other dreams like singing and being a mother."

Jill rises from her seat off another couch. "Now is the time I bring out the coffee and cookies."

"Did you say coffee," Kim pipes up at the mention of coffee.

"Oh did I forget to mention and milk for Kimberly to drink and enjoy." Joan adds.

Kim groans. "A little coffee will not hurt." Especially since this baby can make it, snow and who knows what else this baby can do.

Tommy pats Kim's hand. "I can drink enough coffee for the both of us." Who knows what caffeine would make this baby behavior. Maybe a sip or two would not hurt.

Pierre walks over to Kim and Tommy. "Where will you two stay after the baby is born?" He smiles down at Kim. Although he had only known Kim for a year he stilled loved her as if she was his own daughter. "I have many properties and would not mind you staying in one."

Kim eyes lights up. "Oh I would love to live in one of those fabulous palaces or flats but Tommy and I have found the perfect home to raise our family." She gives him a smile. "Maybe we could have one to vacation in?"

"Sure anything for my stepdaughter," Pierre kisses both of Kim's cheeks.

Jim laughs at Tommy's expression. "You are stuck with us now son."

Tommy nods, "Do we have your blessing and Joan." I know we have Pierre's blessing.

"Of course son and I am sorry for lunging at you earlier it's just that she is my little princess."

"I understand sir," Tommy hugs Jim.

"Aw," Kim smiles as she sips some of Tommy's coffee.

"I guess one cup will not hurt," Jill hands Kim a cookie.

Kim shrugs her shoulders her shoulders and takes the cookie. "So with that settle, I will need money to furnish our home," Kim pouts at her parents.

Joan eyes light up. "We need to see the residence first."

Jim pats Tommy on the back. "Welcome to my world Tommy."

Tommy can only stare from Kim to her mother Joan.

The next night, Kim and Tommy meet the gang at the beach. Kim and Tommy are building a snowman when their friends walk over.

"Hey guys, isn't it a great night for a bonfire?" Kim puts a hat on the snowman.

"Uh why are you two making frosty the snowman and not freaked out by the snow," Aisha asks.

Tommy grins. "Kim wanted a wonderland and the baby gave it to her."

The gang stares at Kim's stomach in awe.

"Guys stop staring at me with your mouth agape and let's party," Kim walks over to the pit. "I for one am starving; Tommy has me on a meal plan."

Kat looks at Tommy. "Uh Tommy you know Kim can sneak food whenever she wants and if the baby can do this well let's just say you had better not come between Kim and her food."

Tommy shrugs his shoulders and lights the pit. "I still have some control in our relationship."

Zack laughs, "Sure Tommy like you had any say in the relationship."

Everyone laughs but Tommy at the comment.

"I wear the pants in this relationship," Tommy crosses his arms over his chest.

Kim kisses Tommy on the cheek. "You keep thinking that Handsome."

Jason looks at Kat to see her expression. He knew that Kat was feeling down about her abortion last year. Jason holds Kat's hand and looks at her as she watches the couple. Would she want to try to conceive and give up her dance school for a year or so?

Kat looks at Jason with an unreadable look in her eyes.


	17. Chapter 17

Inside the Progress building, Kim visits Tommy for lunch. She walks into the office and greets the secretary. "Hello, Barbara," Kim smiles at the secretary.

"Hey, Kim," Barbara looks up from her computer. "Mr. Oliver is in his office."

Kim stifles a giggle. Tommy was interning for his father and Kim thought it was adorable that he had the internship. "Thank you," Kim tells her as she walks to the elevator. She pushes the button and rubs her stomach. "We are going to go have lunch with daddy." Kim shifts the bag of food she was carrying with her other hand and enters the elevator. Finally, the elevator stops and she walks down towards Tommy's office. She spots him talking to another co-worker through the office glass wall. Kim waits until he is finished talking to the man before she walks into the office. "Are you ready for a family lunch?"

Tommy smiles at Kim and rubs her stomach. "Always, so what did you bring me?"

"I brought us cheeseburgers and fries," Kim sets the food on Tommy's desk. She opens the bag and takes out the containers before she opens a container and eats a fry.

"Kimberly, I told you no fast food today," Tommy shakes his head at Kim.

"It is not fast food; I got this from a restaurant," Kim tells him matter of fact.

Tommy rolls his eyes and shuts the office door before he sits down. "Kim, if I weren't so hungry I would spank your backside." Tommy takes a bite of his cheeseburger.

"Ha, spanking my backside is one of the reasons we have a baby on the way," Kim giggles as she eats another fry. "Besides, when has hunger stopped you before?"

"Tushay, Kimberly; tushay," Tommy takes a big bite of his cheeseburger.

Kim's respond was to finally take a bite of her cheeseburger.

"So are you excited to decorate the new house," Tommy asks.

"I am looking forward to that, yes," Kim bites her cheeseburger again.

"Beautiful, what does the timetable look like?" Tommy asks as he eats a fry.

Kim shrugs her shoulders. "I do not know; you will have to ask the kid on that one."

Tommy laughs, "I meant with the house being ready to live in to your standards."

"Oh, sorry pregnant brain," Kim picks up a tomato that slipped out of the cheeseburger and onto the container. "I hear it comes and goes for some women," Kim eats the tomato.

Tommy chuckles as he takes a bite of his own cheeseburger. "I could never get tired of watching you eat especially since you are eating for two."

"Flattery will get you everywhere," Kim smiles because Tommy had two sodas with straws on his office desk. "Plus you let me drink soda today."

Tommy smiles at Kim as he leans and kisses her. "You taste like cheese and ketchup."

"Oh, Tommy that is what every girl longs to hear," Kim licks her lips. "Yum, another please?"

"I am the one to always give you what you want," Tommy kisses Kim again.

Kim grins, "I am glad Jason talked me into coming."

Tommy bites his cheeseburger. "I concur; so how about we do something special for him?"

"I have the perfect idea in mind," Kim eats a fry. "We can make a romantic dinner for him."

Tommy thinks back to the romantic dinner Kat made for him. "I think that is a fantastic idea." So whenever Kat thinks of romantic dinner dates she will think of Jason.

Kim spies a container on Tommy's desk. She grabs it before Tommy can. "Who, made my man Christmas cookies," Kim questions Tommy with a shake of her head.

"Would you buy it if I said my mother made them," Tommy asks.

Kim makes a face. "No, I do not buy that lame excuse and I want to know who has the audacity to make my future husband and father of my children cookies."

"Another intern brought them," Tommy pops the lid while Kim holds the container. "She brought half of the men here one besides everyone knows I am spoken for."

Kim gives him a warning look. "I think I may have to do more sweeps around this building."

"Whatever makes you happy; my Beautiful Crane," Tommy sets the lid on the desk.

"Good thing you are a smooth talker because I was about to go all pretadactol on her ass," Kim takes a gingerbread man out the container. "Damn, the Oliver men and their charm."

Tommy looks at Kim. "Come on Kim I know you." "What are you plotting or going to do?"

"The baby and I are going to enjoy this gingerbread man." Kim bites into the gingerbread man.

"I see that but what I want to know is what that devious mind of yours is thinking," Tommy breaks off half of Kim's cookie. "You may not eat a whole gingerbread man cookie and fast food at one meal." Tommy puts the cookie piece into the container.

"Just remember I created homemade gingerbread men with your mother." Kim smirks at him.

Tommy nods his head. "Oh so that is how you knew the cookies weren't from her."

Kim giggles, "You need a refresher on how to say a little white lie."

"On that note; I enjoyed having lunch with you but I really need to fax papers for my father." Tommy puts the empty containers into the trash and smiles at Kim.

"This is going to suck; I already have to deal with you going to school, being a power ranger, and now this." Kim frowns at the desk.

"I thought you said it was adorable that I had this internship?" Tommy questions.

Kim pouts, "I did at first but I miss you besides this was only supposed to be for two weeks not a whole month." Kim puts the rest of the cookie in the container. "I think I will have to talk with Mr. Oliver about this."

"Oh, Kim if it were not for the cookies than you would not mind me being here." Tommy laughs, "It gives you more time to spend our money."

Kim nods her head. "I cannot help it; I have been watching the soaps and with the hormones I either want to strangle you or straddle you naked."

Tommy gulps. "Kim, how about I fax those papers and come back for that naked straddle."

Kim smiles an evil smile. "Sure just pull down the blinds and I will be waiting for you."

"Why don't I like that evil glint in your eyes?" Tommy questions.

"Maybe the baby is giving you some of my hormones," Kim suggests.

Tommy gives his fiancé a curious look. "You did not make that happen did you?"


	18. Chapter 18

Kim gives Tommy a mischievous grin. "I had nothing to do with it; it was the entire baby's idea, Oliver, so you cannot get mad."

"Oh really Kim blame it on the baby huh," Tommy moves the cookie container off his desk. "Remind me what day do we have to see the doctor?"

"Thursday at nine-thirty," Kim shakes her head. "We really have to do something about that memory of yours before the little one comes."

Tommy nods his head. "We will think of something be right back." Tommy walks to the office door. "My father was supposed to have a fax machine installed in here today but I guess he forgot as well or he is just too busy at the moment." Tommy walks out to fax the papers.

"Don't take too long," Kim calls at his back. She sits down in a chair. A knock on the door makes her turn her head towards the door. "Come in."

"Is Tommy around," John Buchanan asks as he walks a little into the office.

Kim stands up and walks over to him. "He just went to fax a couple of papers; he should be right back though if you want to wait."

"No, that is fine, I will talk to him later," John glances up. "Hey Kim that is your handiwork right," John points up at the mistletoe in the doorway.

"Yes, shush," Kim holds her finger to her lips.

John smiles as he walks towards the door but turns around. "My wife tells me you will be seeing her Thursday."

"Yes," Kim smiles at John. "I hear see is the best."

"Oh, she is the best; you are in the best hands," John turns and walks out the office.

Kim walks over to the cookie container and takes out the other half of the cookie Tommy had taken from her. "What daddy doesn't know won't him," Kim whispers as she eats the cookie.

"I am back; see I told you I would be right back," Tommy walks into the office.

"John stopped by but he said he would talk to you later," Kim tells Tommy.

Tommy wraps his arms around Kim. "Now where were we, oh right naked straddle."

"Uh as fun as that sounds I have to go and visit with my mother and stepfather," Kim kisses Tommy before she moves out of his arms.

"Alright," Tommy walks with Kim to the office doorway. "Bye Kim," Tommy kisses Kim again.

Kim gives a little sigh, "See you in a little bit." Kim begins to walk out the door.

"Hey Beautiful," Tommy calls out to Kim.

"Yes," Kim turns around to glance at her fiancée.

Tommy points up at the mistletoe. "Leaving without kissing under the mistletoe is unethical." He pulls her in for a long passionate kiss. "I only have a week left then we can spend all our free time together." Tommy moves hair out of Kim's face.

"Just make sure that your father knows that," Kim shakes her head. "I like that you have this experience but who knows what will want to do once we are in college."

"Don't worry, I will let him know; we don't need the baby or you doing anything," Tommy laughs as Kim gives him a playful smile.

Kim chuckles, "Good, so you already know the deal."

Later that night, Kim is in sitting at the table with Tommy in an apartment they were renting.

"My mother is looking for property near us, so they can be closer to the baby," Kim smiles. "Can you just imagine us having a reason to go to Paris when they are not here?"

"I guess you have our lives all planned out for us huh," Tommy finishes off his slice of pizza.

Kim grabs the last piece of pizza from the box and takes a bite. "I sure do." "What," Kim questions as Tommy looks at her.

"How did you know I didn't want the last slice," Tommy jokes with Kim.

"What… I am eating for two now," Kim takes another bite of pizza.

Tommy laughs, "I guess while you finish that off I will eat a brownie."

"Can we have ice cream with our brownies," Kim asks as she finishes off the last of the pizza.

"We do not need ice cream with our brownies," Tommy shakes his head.

Kim gives him a puppy dog look. "I have been a good girl today and I think the ice cream will make the fresh out the oven brownies taste so much better."

"I guess we can," Tommy knows that he can never say no to Kim. He picks up the pizza box. "Only two scoops of ice cream."

"With nuts, chocolate fudge syrup, caramel syrup, whip cream, and strawberry syrup," Kim adds as she watches Tommy throw the pizza box away.

Tommy holds up his hands. "I only said ice cream, Beautiful."


End file.
